His Mission
by Kori Tenshi
Summary: His Mission... To destroy him. To Find him, kill him immidiatly and be done with it. But what if his emotions got in the way? Will he be able to continue on with his mission? Or Fail? A HaruSasu. One sided SasuNaru.


Heys :) I don't think I should create another story... But I am... and I'll probably die...lol, but luckily for me, no tests. So far anyways. x hehe. So I'm finally creating a Naruto Fic. I've had this idea for a very long time, and it's been nagging me to type it down. Seriously. ; Well enough of me rambling on. Onwards ne?

**Disclaimer: Do I own it? Or do I not own it? That is the question. **

Summary: His Mission... To destroy him. To Find him, kill him immidiatly and be done with it. But what if his emotions got in the way? Will he be able to continue on with his mission? Or Fail? A HaruSasu. One sided SasuNaru.

I've been DYING to type this pairing, It just popped into my head, and BAM here it is. Lol, I hope you like it!

Pairing: HaruSasu one-sided SasuNaru

Title: His Mission.

(Haru's Pov)

This is my mission. That Zabuza gave me. That I had to kill this person. A simple person that I should kill. Sure I have no problem with the mission. Sure I also have no problem of killing someone. But when Zabuza told me the name of this person, I did a double-take.

"WHAT?" I said.

"Your mission is to kill Sasuke." Zabuza had said, glaring at me for having to make him repeat himself. "I don't care what you feel for him. I want him _dead_." With that he had walked out of the curtain doorway. Disappearing into the night to go kill. I just stood there... shocked. Ok ... Truth be told. I kinda like Sasuke. Ok maybe I like him alot... a _whole _lot. I felt like I had stood there for hours. But it was probably for a few minutes. I walked slowly to my room. Entering and sitting on the edge of my bed. Thinking. I liked Sasuke since the day I first saw him.

Which had been when he and his team, Naruto, Sakura and that perverted teacher, Kakashi I think. Well as I stood up on one of the tree branches, studying Kakashi's moves. I saw Sasuke, blanking out. When his teacher turned to him telling him something I couldn't quite catch. Something inside me clicked. I just... felt... I dunno something. I think women call it, "Love at first sight" I'm not quite sure but I'm positive it wasn't love ... I hope... Well a little after that, Kakashi had thrown Zabuza against a tree, with his own move.

I glared. Throwing needles at the points where it would seem it had killed him, I landed down and lied about me being on a tracking team. Looking for Zabuzate for a while and that he had stolen things that didn't belong to him, crap like that. The whole entire time, I was looking at Sasuke, Since I had my mask on, they couldn't tell which way I was looking at. He's entire body fascinated me. He looked totally like a fallen evil angel. I liked him immediatly after that.

A little while later we fought again on the bridge. Using one of my secret jutsu's I trapped him in my mirror jutsu. Not doing anything but staring. Just looking at him, while he tried to fight to escape. It was like watching a puppy trying to escape from being punished but knew that it was trapped in a corner. But still trying to get away from it's abusive owner. Is that what I am? An abusive owner? Punishing his puppy for being naughty?

What I would like to refer to, is the fact that I am now refering to Sasuke as _mine_. I sighed, putting my mask slowly on the hook on the wall. Getting ready to go to sleep. The last memory I had of Sasuke was before our fight on the bridge, the path in the forest. I walked past him, careful not to look him in the eye. But I felt his eyes on me, as he slightly looked back. I just walked straight unaffected by he's calculating stare. Oh god... I think I'm obsessed... I hit myself with my pillow. I'm doomed... I don't think I'll be able to go through with this new mission... I fell asleep pretty fast after that. Dreaming of nothing...

* * *

(Regular Pov)

"God... I'm bored..." Naruto muttered, his hands holding his chin up while he layed stomach side down on the dock.

"Your always bored, you dobe" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So?" Naruto snapped. "There's nothing to do!" Naruto straddled Sasuke, " But maybe...I should do you?"

Sasuke glared.

"What?" Naruto said innocently.

"Get off me." Sasuke said, "I feel like somebody's watching us."

"So?" Naruto said, "One little innocent kiss." Naruto leaned into Sasuke giving a tiny simple kiss, that Sasuke seemingly deepened. Moving his tongue against Naruto's lips, making him open his mouth, giving Sasuke's tongue entranced to his beautiful mouth, Naruto moaned in the back of his mouth, as Sasuke explored his carvern, Naruto's hands grabbing unto Sasuke's hair, pulling him closer, deepening the the kiss. Sasuke explored deeper, not letting go of Naruto's mouth till the need for oxygen was to great.

"Little innocent kiss yea right." Sasuke whispered, panting, placing his forhead against Naruto's, his aqua blue eyes, happy.

Naruto giggled, "Yea...I was lying when I said that."

"I'm sure you were." Sasuke said. shaking his head and standing up. The familiar wave of being watched hit again, only... more intense.

"Let's go."

"What?" Naruto said, shocked, "But we only just got here!"

"Somebody's watching us!" Sasuke said, calmly, but still looking around till he saw a flash of brown and green jump from the tree branch.

"Fine..." Naruto said giving in. When Sasuke put his mind to something... He was too stubborn to get out of it. Holding his hand they made their way back towards the village. Sasuke mentally sighing in relief as the feeling of being watched left him.

* * *

(Haku's Pov)

I can't believe what I'm seeing, Sasuke., _my_Sasuke, is kissing that annoying fox boy. **Kissing** him. i thought they didn't like each other? My hate for the blonde boy grew, why couldn't Zabuza had told me to kill Naruto instead? I wouldn't have cared. I'd kill him if I could. But I can't. Because then Sasuke would be mad. And try to kill his owner. Again... why am I refering him as my puppy? I mean... we're not lovers... He barely knows me.

I feel like my heart was stabbed, a wave of lonilyness hit me quickly and efficiantly. I glared at the couple below me, they were talking. Just talking now, but my puppy kept looking over his shoulder. I guess my puppy knew somebody was watching him, because, as soon as Naruto got on him, he glared. I just stared, I couldn't tell what they were saying but I'm sure it had something to do with that kiss they're sharing now! Again my eyes narrowed quite a bit, as they lasted kissing for atleast 5 minutes.

I huffed. Watching Sasuke was not enough anymore. My body ached for him, called for him. But he won't answer because it was not meant to be. Atleast for now. I'll capture Sasuke, and take him to my secret place where he can't get out of. I'll keep him there for a little while. Not for a long time, I don't want to hurt my puppy. Not one single bit. But I have to. But I don't want to. And I won't. Even if it kills me.

**tbc**

**what do you think? Should I continue? Yes...I know... I need to update the other story soon. F e a t h e r s as soon as freaking possible. and I will :) I'm just stalling... ((laughs nervously)) But I think I spelled some stuff wrong. And I know it...it's killing me inside... it's saying. "you spelled something wrongcorrect it..."  
but I dunno what I spelled wrong so bare with me! **

**Review please! Tell me if I should continue or not.**

**Kori Tenshi.**


End file.
